Sting in the tail
by Meekychunky
Summary: Selphie and Irvine are fighting... but this is called sting in the tail for a reason... read it to find out why ;)


whistle Author's note~ Special thanks for this one goes out to [Ven][1] for proof reading it for me... she's a star and I love her to pieces... Go read her stuff or I will hunt you down like the dogs you are ^_^ Anyway... this fic is called sting in the tail for a reason... Just read it okay... and email me with any questions...   
  


I shivered involuntarily. The room had suddenly grown so cold, and outside on the street a thunderstorm was brewing. Wonderful... just what I needed, I could go out and scream the brooding pain out to dark, unforgiving skies. The smell of aftershave hung deep within my nostrils, I shook my head, I wanted nothing more than for this ordeal to be over. The muffled noises coming from the bedroom... our bedroom... a place no longer a sanctuary for me. I shut my eyes, I had tried so hard.... and it was not enough.... I just couldn't fulfill the role that I was given. I closed my eyes against the insumountable despair that seemed to spring up from deep inside. I hoped this feeling would go away, nothing would have been better than this terrible aching grief. That had to be the right word... I had lost more in this one night than I had in my life before... and that was no mean feat... I had lost a lot... The noises from the bedroom stopped and I heard the door creak open softly. Frightened of making any sudden movements huh? Frightened of me? What had I ever done to inspire fear in anyone? I heard the cough and I found I was unable to even turn around to trigger the goodbye that was to come. 

'I'm sorry.... I really am...' The voice was low and throaty, like tears were threatening. 'I really... really wish we could be friends... you've meant more to me than anyone else in my life...' Throaty voice trailed into nothingness. 'Would you at least speak to me?' It was the almost pleading tone that softened my heart just a little. 

'Goodbye.' Even I recognised the dead tone I was using... the sort of 'don't care anymore... can't care anymore' hopelessness that could only be gotten by facing true anguish. 

'Please... I can't leave like this... I want you to understand...' 

'I understand... happy? I said it... you can go.' I caught a glimpse of the reflection of the infamous cowboy hat as I tilted my head closer to the dark glass. 

'You can't mean to just shut me out of your life. I thought I meant more to you than that.' The bitter anger welled up like bile as I turned... I felt my eyes grow fiery. 

'Surely you don't think of that as a reason for me to _keep_ you in my life?' I spat it visciously and uncaringly. 'You meant more to me than anything in the world... I would have done anything for you... I would have been anything... anyone... just to be near you.' All the thought in my head was screaming out for me to hurt... just as I had been hurt. I stared then, brown disheveled hair hanging loose about defeated shoulders... my anger gave way to a self pitying ache. 

'I never knew that. You hide your true feelings so well....' 

'I see... so this is all my fault now?' Green and brown eyes locked, one dangerous and accusing, one ashamed. 'Just leave... this situations getting boring now.' 

'Please... don't do this... it was a mistake...' 

'Yes it was... I trusted you... I had never given my heart to anyone before... I'd say that was the biggest mistake of my life.' I heard myself snort as I turned my back and stared back out of the window. I watched in the reflective glass as a hand reached out towards me slightly, I nearly felt myself break then, from that simple gesture of apology. But I turned from that feeling. There are some things you can't forgive. 

'I'm going to go... but I think you should know... if I walk out of that door you're going to regret this... one day in the future when you have nothing and no one. You're going to look back on this day and regret sending me away.' 

'Very sure of yourself aren't you?' 

'I know you better than you think I do.' I turned back, jaw set. 

'Then why did you cheat on me? Why? If you know me that well you should have known that would be the one thing I couldn't forgive.' I shook my head. 'I loved you... I won't make that mistake again.' I heart was thundering in my chest, sad eyes stared into mine. 

'I'm sorry... I didn't want things to end this way. I hope...' A small swallow as if to hold back tears. 'I hope you do well for yourself.' I looked away as the door opened and then clicked shut... forever. 

I took off my cowboy hat and sighed... 'Goodbye Selphie.' 

Author's note~ Any questions email me... feel free to comment... 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=30494



End file.
